


Beautiful

by halfpastmonsoon



Category: Catch-22 - Joseph Heller
Genre: Fluff, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: If Orr was unattractive, then why did Yossarian keep catching himself looking at his lips?





	Beautiful

Orr wasn't an attractive man. 

Yossarian wrestled with that controversial thought as he watched the man in question kneel down on the floor and meticulously build something he couldn't even identify, but which had a concerning number of small pieces that he could already feel were going to drive him insane. 

That's why he decided to not focus on that, instead watching his tentmate's body move around, his face twitch every once in a while as he focused all his attention on the thing he was building. 

Orr's face was ugly, Yossarian mused, which made it really damn attractive. Orr had hazelish brown eyes, bulging out of the sockets, always communicating to him that Orr knew and saw everything. His nose and his red, full apple cheeks were covered in tiny freckles, only noticeable in certain light, but once Yossarian saw them, he was always aware that they were there. 

His lips, Yossarian mused next, feeling his face get embarrassingly warm, were moist and seemed soft as they stretched over Orr's gigantic buckteeth, too large to fit in his mouth, and they were never trying anyway. Orr was always grinning, no matter what he was doing or how he was feeling, and it was quite plausible that his face was made with the sole purpose of flashing that grin. 

That bulging, chubby and rough face was framed by a mess of wavy, curling hair, parted down the middle, occasionally getting into his eyes - which he didn't seem to mind. The colour of his hair was hard to describe, but Yossarian always associated it with chestnuts, possibly because Orr would often talk about putting them in his mouth. Apparently, the horse chestnuts gave him chestnut hair, while the crab apples gave him apple cheeks. 

As Yossarian's eyes slowly slid down over Orr's tiny, tireless body, he felt his face getting hotter. Orr was unattractive, he reasoned with his own body, and there's nothing to get hot and bothered over. His body, however, insisted that Orr was one of the most attractive freaks Yossarian had ever met, and he was inclined to agree. 

Yossarian was the type to fall in love easily, and with multiple people at once. At that moment, he was in love with Luciana, whom he missed dearly, Nurse Duckett, who wouldn't talk to him, and with Orr, who was right in front of him and was definitely not against talking to him. Although, Yossarian reminded himself for the sake of fairness, he didn't necessarily want to stop at talking.

Orr's moist lips were calling to him, begging to be kissed, and his hunched over body was begging to be caressed and adored. It awakened Yossarian's protective instinct, and, more unfortunately, his more carnal instinct to just touch and love the body closest to him at the time. To cling onto warm, welcoming flesh and-

'Is something the matter?' Orr asked calmly, not tearing his gaze away from the pieces in front of him. Yossarian was impressed. Did he notice?

'Huh?' he asked in exaggerated confusion. 'Why would something be the matter? I'm fine.'

'You're drooling,' Orr pointed out emphatically. 'You've also been looking at me while drooling.' He added helpfully, snickering under his breath. 

'Oh,' Yossarian said simply, wiping his mouth. He hadn't noticed that he was drooling. 'I'm fine, I just spaced out.' 

'I thought you were hungry or something,' Orr remarked, scooting over closer to him. 'Was worried that you started hallucinating that I'm a piece of meat,' he added, nodding, as his wavy hair bounced around, and Yossarian was reminded once again that he wanted to run his hands through it. 

'No,' he protested, shaking his head. 'I'm not hungry. I have to admit,' he added sheepishly, 'that I was looking at you, though.' 

Orr rested his elbows in Yossarian's lap and looked up at him innocently, which didn't work at all, because Yossarian could tell that he knew exactly what was happening. 'Why were you looking at me? Did you want to ask me something?' he asked with a wide grin. 

Yossarian sighed deeply. 'Maybe. Forget it.'

'Say it. Say what you wanted to say,' Orr insisted, sitting beside him on the bed. Yossarian's heart skipped a beat.

'Oh, screw it. I'm in the mood and you're the only one around. That's what it is,' he confessed, laughing awkwardly. Orr continued staring at him intently. 

'What exactly do you want to do? I can't understand you,' he said cheerfully, knowing that he was forcing Yossarian to verbalize what he wanted to keep vague. Son of a bitch. 

'I'm in the mood to kiss. Don't laugh at me,' he added defensively, avoiding eye contact. 'I know it's weird, but I can't ask anybody else to do it.'

Orr scooted closer until he was sitting in Yossarian's lap, his grotesque face just inches away from his, breathing quickly in excitement. 'It's not weird unless you make it so,' he informed philosophically. 

Yossarian decided that that made a lot of sense and cupped Orr's apple cheeks before kissing him with tongue, pinning him down against the bed, to which he reacted with a delighted chuckle which made Yossarian's heart skip a beat once again before he let his hands wander into Orr's hair, which was thicker than he had anticipated. 

The teeth he expected to be a problem weren't one at all, and he was free to explore Orr's welcoming mouth all he wanted with his forceful tongue, which Orr accepted with unmistakable enthusiasm. His legs wrapped around Yossarian's hips, disarming him immediately. 

He started kissing Orr's neck, careful not to leave a hickey, which would be awkward to explain, but not as awkward as the loud moan Orr had just released into his ear with the express purpose of flustering him further. 

It was comforting to know that he was safe to express his needs, and that Orr wasn't going to reject him and his advances, Yossarian thought as his irregular hot breath gently stroked his ear while he kissed his neck and his jaw, his hands resting firmly on Orr's soft sides. 

On one hand, he now wanted to undress Orr so quickly and desperately that he'd tear his buttons off, but on the other he wanted to stay like that, framing his body with his own and leaving a trail of gentle kisses down his neck. He was divided into multiple parts that all wanted different things, but all of them went silent once Orr grabbed his face and guided it once again towards his own, engaging him in another kiss with tongue, this time begging Yossarian to let him inside, which he did immediately, moaning against Orr's moist, hot mouth. 

He was lucky for once, he thought, having found someone to match his passion and accommodate his needs without a second thought. Orr seemed to be having as much of a good time as he was, silently begging for more and more, which Yossarian was eventually too embarrassed to provide. 

'Is something the matter?' Orr asked when Yossarian pulled away and sat up on the bed. 

'Are you sure it's only weird if I make it weird?' Yossarian asked in return, hiding his face in his hands. 'Because I do feel damn weird.'

Orr nodded and pulled him back above himself with a smile and a nervous giggle.

Yossarian started unbuttoning his shirt as Orr watched him curiously. 

He was wrong, he recognised as he looked down at his semi-nude tentmate, with his small, scrawny body and his unique, grinning face. Orr wasn't ugly or unattractive in the slighted, he mused, unbuttoning his own shirt, watching his eyes widen in excitement and awe. 

Orr was beautiful, he decided, as their bodies started moving together again.


End file.
